


A Much Better Memory

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, implied blupjeans but easily ignored, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: On the anniversary of the almost-end of the world, Taako decides to take a chance.





	A Much Better Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commitment Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148129) by [AnonymousPuzzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPuzzler/pseuds/AnonymousPuzzler). 



> So this takes inspiration from Commitment Issues, but no context is needed from it. But you should read it anyway, especially if you love taakitz and blupjeans and sibling bonding
> 
> Go read it. I'll wait.
> 
> Anyway this is my first work up here and what better way to kick it off than with sappy shit.

The morning was unseasonably cool and breezy, a relaxing start to the Summer Solstice. Taako was finishing up his last batch of fruit flavored macarons to bring to Magnus's Solstice party later in the day. Kravitz was nearby at the kitchen table, skimming the local paper for any particularly interesting events. Looking at this scene, Taako mused, you never would've guessed that five years ago today, all of existence almost ended.

Death. All consuming Hunger. Merle, Magnus, Lup, everyone dying before his very eyes, dozens of times over. Civilization after civilization destroyed, consumed. The heightened urgency of the final time, convinced everything he worked for would finally be taken from him. _Kravitz_ , drowning in the Hunger-corrupted Astral Plane.

Taako took a deep breath, put down the garnish he was fiddling with anxiously and just watched Kravitz read. Summer Solstices tend to make him ruminate too much, but just watching his boyfriend do little innocuous things - just appreciating this little slice of domesticity he never thought he'd have - always seemed to center him, ground him in the present moment. The Raven Queen was gracious enough to allow Kravitz the entire day off, and Taako was so grateful. It meant he could appreciate the little things without worrying about some necromancer in some podunk town ruining the moment.

Kravitz flipped the page and took a sip of tea without taking his eyes of the paper. Taako found himself smiling like a love-struck goof. Something twisted and untwisted in his gut, and the thought he'd been almost obsessing over the last few months popped back into his head. Something inside him decided it was the right time, because without thinking Taako blurted out, “Hey, Krav?”

Immediately Kravitz put down the paper and turned his attention to Taako, mug halfway to his mouth. “Yes, love?”

Taako's words died in his mouth under Kravitz’s intense, but loving, gaze. _Fuck_ , man, Kravitz just cares so much, and the one thing Taako wants most in this world is for this little slice of heaven to stay. And the closest thing to getting that to happen is asking this fuckin’ question.

Taako swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath, and before he lost his confidence he blurted out, “You ever think about marriage?”

Kravitz simply blinked at him, and Taako’s mind reeled and started to do damage control. “I mean, like, hypothetically,” he said as casually as possible with his heart beating a mile a minute, “like, is that even something reapers can do? Does your goddess boss have to approve? Since, like, the whole “Till death do us part” thing doesn't really apply, you know?” His voice gradually climbed higher, until he was on the precipice of hysterics.

Taako hissed out a breath, closed his eyes, and leaned against the counter in case his knees gave out from under him. He wanted this. He _wanted_ this. But even after five years he still struggled with talking about his emotions.

He heard Kravitz get up from his seat at the table and move around the counter, and felt a comforting cool hand settle on his shoulder. Taako shifted to face him, and the hand moved to cup his cheek, thumb lightly stroking his cheekbone. He opened his eyes, finally, and met Kravitz’s gaze, full of love and wonder. Somehow, he still didn't expect his answer.

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?”

Kravitz chuckled. “Yes, I’ve thought about marriage, for a long time actually; yes, she does need to approve, and she does; and _yes_ , Taako, I’d love nothing more than to marry you.” He smirked a bit and added, “Hypothetically, of course.”

Taako's sigh of relief turned into breathy laughter, and, unbidden and out of his control, tears started streaming down his cheeks. He spotted Kravitz's concerned, almost panicked, look through the tears, like he was worried maybe he had misread the situation _completely_ , but before he could get a word in edgewise, Taako leaned in and kissed him. He could feel Kravitz relax under his touch, and they both melted into it.

After a moment of regaining his composure, Taako grinned and asked, “So, when should this hypothetical wedding take place? I’m thinking the sooner the better, before you change your mind.”

“I would never.”

They just shared a moment, looking into each other's eyes, Kravitz lightly wiping away tears and Taako's heart threatening to explode. If you asked him fifteen, twenty, a hundred years ago he would've laughed and insisted he'd never let himself get tied down. But this, here? This was the best thing in his godsdamn life. And he was going to treasure it for as long as he could.

This was a much better memory for the Summer Solstice.

\--

A thought struck him, and Taako let out another round of breathy laughter. At Kravitz's curious look, he explained, “Me, getting married first? Lup is never gonna let this go, my dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com)


End file.
